


Twilight Zone

by hmmyeahokay



Category: The Breed (2001)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Relationship, Male Character of Color, Vampires, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmyeahokay/pseuds/hmmyeahokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'm steppin' into the twilight zone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Zone

**music/artist:** Twilight Zone (Album Version; edited) -- Golden Earring

**NSFW:** contains brief nudity

**length/size/format:** 3:13 / 36 MB avi (xvid) / 73 MB mp4 (h264)

**note:** Change extension from .xv1d to .avi or .hv1d to .mp4 after downloading.   
**note:** download password (for DS, FF,  & MF): **br33d**

**download (avi):**   
[divshare](http://www.divshare.com/download/23614121-a15) | [filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/qsam0o0ni3r/n/13003_xv1d) | [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?bfn384bosgkkqqd) | [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/h52a4s)

**download (mp4):**   
[divshare](http://www.divshare.com/download/23614097-292) | [filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/4tz4tw7ltfub/n/13003_hv1d) | [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?crl16e7do0qf3ob) | [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/tx395b)


End file.
